


My Cousin The Catamite

by Maria (Queenofcarnage)



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Blow Jobs, Bottom Jon Snow, Catamites, Clubbing, Cousin Incest, Crossdressing, Ellaria and Oberyn are married, F/M, I Don't Even Know, Incest, Jon Snow Knows Something, Poor Jon Snow, Rich Sansa Stark, Thanks Killing Eve For Idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-18 18:35:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16522442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofcarnage/pseuds/Maria
Summary: To enter the Flower Sisters, Sansa must have sex with her cousin who's a Catamite. Despite not knowing it's him.





	My Cousin The Catamite

This was a job she had to do, if she wanted to be a Flower Sister. 'I have to have sex with a boy who dresses like a girl for money?' She asks Margaery Tyrell the leader of the Flower Sisters. 'Yes, I did it, and Ygritte did it, and your Aunt Lyanna did it. That's how your cousin Jon was-,' Sansa cuts Margaery off. 'Okay, okay, I'll do it. So how do I start?' She asks. 'You found one, which is easy. See that's Satin Flowers. He'd be a good choice. I slept with him. There's my brother Loras, Ygritte did it with him-,'

'There's a newbie,' Said Oberyn Martell. 'Really is he good?' Asks Margaery. 'Yeah, from what I've heard,' Said the owner of the bar. 'Alright, you go, find him. What does he look like?' She asks. 'Dark hair, purple eyes, pale skin, wafish, about 5'8. He has curls. He likes to wear white. And you are?' He points at Sansa. 'Sansa Stark,' She announced. 'Alright, do you need a drink?' Asks Oberyn. 'Yeah, I do,'

'A Shark Martini should do some good, it's great Aphrodisiac,' Said the man. 'Okay,' He makes the drink. 

* * *

Jon was doing a line of coke with Satin and Loras, until Oberyn's wife Ellaria came to them. 'Targaryen you have job,' His ass hurt from the past week of rough anal sex. 'Is it a man or a woman?' He asks. 'A woman, one of the Flower Sisters,' Said Ellaria. 'Alright,' Jon fixed his hair and makeup. 'Where is she?' He asks. 'She'll turn up,' Then he saw his cousin Sansa. He blushed when she kissed his knuckles. 'So, My Lady, are you ready to become a woman?' He asks in high pitched voice. 'Yes I am,' He walked to her, to his room. She took off her jacket, and then her shirt, 'Can you unhook my bra Jon?'

'Sure,' He said, undoing it. He took her bra off. 'Can you take my jeans and my underclothes off Jon?' She asks, he nodded. He tore the underwear off and ripped them off. 'Well, now, strip,' She told him. 

He took his hair down from his braid, 'Can you undo my top?' Asks Jon. 'Sure,' He took the fake boobs off. He then took off his skirts, and then his stockings, 'Need help?' Asks Sansa, still wearing her lace up sandals. 'Here,' She took off his boots and grabbed his penis and put her in her own mouth. Jon prefered this over having to suck a man's dick. But he knew this paid the bills. For him. Not for his cousin. She was in a good college, and he was a painted catamite. 'You okay sir?' Asks Sansa. 'Yes, ma'am,' Said Jon. He then pulled out her mouth, looked at her. And took her from the back. 

* * *

 

'How'd it go?' Asked Margery. 'Yeah, it went good, I think he's hot,' Said Sansa. 'Hate to break it to ya, sweetie,' Said Margery, 'he's your cousin,' Margery added. 'What?' Said Sansa blushing. 


End file.
